Wireless connection to the Internet and remote clients has been contemplated for Internet of Things household appliances. Remotely monitoring conditions within a home can be increasingly desirable to occupants. For example, an Internet accessible stationary thermostat can provide temperature measurements. As another example, a stationary surveillance camera aimed at a living space records activity in personal spaces from a single vantage point.